


8 ways (and counting) to break a heart

by anupturnedboat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Missed Opportunity, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lydia is too late Stiles is too soon.  And fuck, how many times are they going to miss each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 ways (and counting) to break a heart

1

Hope is a stupid thing he decides, it can crush you under the weight of one tiny syllable. Not that he has a reason to hope, but the hero usually gets the girl, even second string heroes like him.

But isn’t it his luck? This is one of those stories that doesn’t follow any of the rules and it’s the monster that gets the girl. It’s a monster Lydia is willing to die for, and ok, maybe his heart is not that important right now, but it cracks a little just the same.

2

Hearts don’t break even, she thinks, or all at once. Jackson leaves for London without an _I love you_ , or _I’ll miss you_ or even a _thank you_. She’ll never be that vulnerable for anyone ever again she promises herself.

3

He doesn’t have to be in love with Lydia Martin to get his heart broken. Heather is seventeen for fucks sake. Things like ritual scarifies shouldn’t exist. This is all his fault. If he hadn’t dragged Scott out into the woods that night, the world wouldn’t be in this chaos. Heather wouldn’t be dead. So-

4

She doesn’t have to be in love with Stiles Stilinski to feel her heart cracking down the middle, leaving brittle edges that make it hard to breathe. Its sixteen long hours of waiting, and if he dies, if any of them die, she’ll literally go out of her mind. Because they’re just seventeen and they shouldn’t be carrying the weight of the world like this.

5

Allison doesn’t die. Allison doesn’t die. Allison doesn’t die. But she does. _And oh, that’s what heartbreak really feels like_. It fills up empty rooms, his room, her room, and they shutter their hearts up for good.

6

Except they are young, and they don’t. Lydia fumbles for the right words, but when she finally has convinced herself of the equation and calculated the risks, it's too late. Maybe its better this way. Stiles deserves someone who’s heart isn’t patches and cracks.

7

If Lydia is too late Stiles is too soon. _And fuck, how many times are they going to miss each other?_ And will it always do the same thing to his already fragile heart? He doesn’t mean to be a jackass, but Lydia isn’t a rebound, she’s an always.

8

They don’t get it right. Not really. Not yet. Its August and she’ll be leaving soon. She kisses him on a field of trampled grass, her hands twisting in his shirt, and no promises. _116 days is a long time she says_. 116 days is nothing he thinks.


End file.
